


By your side

by Imnotgoodatthinkingofusernames



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: After that its all happy fun times and dick, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Next ch not gonna be for awhile but im tagging this now so i dont forget, Next ch takes a turn & i wanted to make sure i warned you all, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Suicide, There's other charas but I'm not tagging them, Yeah it gets a little dark, be warned there will be sexy times in later chapters, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotgoodatthinkingofusernames/pseuds/Imnotgoodatthinkingofusernames
Summary: Roman watched as he walked out, his face was bright red and he was grinning from ear to ear.





	1. Chapter 1

  Roman was not his actual name, but it was the name he had taken. He and sister were found in the middle of a meadow by people who called themselves “Shepherds”. When asked for their names they both responded with Robin. That was the named he went by for a little while, although he was called Robin 2. He searched for something to make it know that he was not his twin. Roman came about when he was reading about the war tactics of of other kingdoms, he thought it would be funny to call himself that. So he did.  
  

  He and his sister were quite close, mainly because Roman wasn’t great at socializing. Robin on the other hand was a social butterfly and always knew just the right things to say. Everyone in the camp was taken with her, she was intelligent, diplomatic, charismatic and beautiful. Unsurprisingly she had caught the eye of a certain Ylissian prince for her skills, and was deemed the royal tactician. Roman was also intelligent, and quite pretty (even if he said so himself), but he did not possess the same skills. His skills lied in weapons and fighting styles. His movements were quick and flawless, he could think on his feet and he could learn how to wield any weapon in about a week. He tried to learn how to be a tactician though, his sister tried to teach him herself. She was a great teacher but things just didn’t click. He wanted to be helpful to the people that had taken them in, and he thought that meant being a great tactician like Robin. He couldn’t be his sister, so he focused all his energy on what his strengths were.

  “FREDRICKSON!” Roman rushed over to the great knight as he was taking inventory. Without looking up the knight spoke, “Your equipment is right here.” He tapped the box next to his foot. Roman grabbed it and yelled his thanks as he ran to the training field, were he spent the rest of the day playing with his new wepons. Robin eventually came and got him for dinner. In the mess hall Fredrick sat down next to Roman, right across from Robin. Roman had fought a few battles by the knight’s side and he had grown close to him. He never felt that clumsy awkwardness that he had around others. He loved to annoy him but Fredrick would pester him just as much, it was like a game to Roman. Needless to say he could often be found by the knight’s side at camp. He had become quite taken with him and liked that he had sat beside him, even though he knew it was only to keep an eye on Robin. Fredrick the Weary had earned his nickname for a reason, even after all this time and fighting side by side he still didn’t fully the twins. Though, he really seemed to not like Robin, maybe it was because of her closeness with Chrom. He was the leader and the person Fredrick had sworn to serve, plus Chrom could be a little to trusting. Roman thought it was a little more than that, as though he was jealous of Robin. With the way he acted around Chrom it seemed obvious that he had feelings for him, and that Chrom didn’t return those feelings. It made Roman a little jealous of Chrom, even though he knew he shouldn’t be. Lissa eventually joined group and immediately started telling everyone everything that happened today and got the whole group talking and laughing. Afterwards Roman met up with Stahl to spar.

  “Fredrick seems to have warmed up to you and Robin.” Stahl smiled as he took a drink.

  “We’ve been with the Shepards for a while now, so you would think he would trust us a little,” he paused, “he tolerates us, but he doesn’t trust us.” Roman was handed the water bag and took a drink. The two were sitting on the ground, leaning on some crates taking a break after an intense sparring session. Roman had gotten a new longsword and a bow, so naturally Stahl was his practice dummy. Stahl sighed as he pushed his mouse brown hair back, trying to cool off. Aside from his sister Roman really only talked to Stahl, Lissa and Fredrick. Stahl was just so easy to talk to, his dark brown eyes just radiated warmth and kindness. They clicked almost immediately and he quickly became Roman’s confidant. Roman was lost in thought and jumped when Stahl spoke. “Yeah, he really doesn’t like your sister, but she’s really close with Chrom.”

  “Honestly I think he might be jealous of her, I think he’s got it bad for Chrom.”

  “He would never admit it though.” Stahl looked at Roman, “I think he might have a crush on you too.” Roman smacked his arm, and he laughed. Roman’s cheeks turned bright red. “You only said that cause you know I’ve got feelings for him.”

  “I’m being serious though, he gives you the look sometimes.”

  “The look?”

  “You’ll push your hair back and, he’ll just get this look, like you’re the most attractive thing he’s ever seen.”  
Roman arched his brow, “The most attractive thing he’s ever seen, really.” Roman rolled his eyes and threw the bag at Stahl. He barley caught it and then sat it between them, and looked at Roman.

  “I’m being serious, he’s got a thing for you. Yeah maybe he doesn’t trust you, but that doesn’t mean anything with physical attraction.” Stahl nudged him in the ribs and smirked. Roman was thankful to have a friend like Stahl, but right now he wanted to smack him. He groaned and rolled his eyes while Stahl got up to put his armor back on. Roman got up and the two continued to spar.

  It didn’t last very long, they received word a nearby village was under attack and immediately headed out. Everyone had paired up, and Roman was clinging to Fredrick, his arms wrapped tightly around the knight’s waist. He had pressed himself as close as he could to him and had his eyes tightly shut, Roman hated horse riding and avoided it as much as he could.

  “You all right?” Fredrick was barely audible.

  “Yeah I’m fine.” Roman responded, the knight nodded.

  Bandits had started a raid on a small farming village, it was sad to say that it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The entire country was on the brink of war and raids had become quite common. There were rumors that the “Mad King” was sending these bandits in order to further escalate things. The Sherpards were meet by a young boy protecting his mother, he asked to fight with them to help save his village. Chrom said he had potential and agreed to let him help. The man lived by the more the merrier. Fredrick and Roman were tasked with helping him fight. The three worked together like a well-oiled machine, Fredrick would hit, then Roman, and finally the boy, Donnel, would deliver the final blow. He fought surprisingly well, and he ended up tagging along with them after the battle was over. As the group was heading back, Donnel had already made a place for himself, talking and laughing with everyone. Roman hung back, he wondered how someone could strike up a conversation and be so relaxed around people he didn’t know. He sighed and caught up to his sister and Chrom. Donnel was telling stories of funny things that happened on the farm and answering any questions that they had. They finally reached camp and everyone retired to their tents, Roman was heading for his when heard his name being called. He stopped to see Donnel heading towards him.

  “Mister Roman! I’m glad I was able to get yer attention! I wasn’t able to properly thank ya earlier! You and Sir Fredrick really helped me out, I woudn’t’ve been able to take on those goons or join the army without ya.”

  “It’s no problem Donnel, you handled yourself extremely well out there, and honestly I would have thought you had military training. You’re going to be a great help to us, and please just call me Roman we’re comrades you don’t need to be formal.”

  Donnel smiled a huge grin, “Aww shucks, and just call me Donny if we’re gonna be informal.”  
Roman open his tent flap and flopped down onto his cot. Donny was a sweet kid, he was going to be a fierce fighter too. He sat up to take his cloak off when his tent opened.

  “Roman, sorry to bother you but did you get checked out by a healer?”  
Fredrick stepped into the tent, and Roman froze. “Umm no.”

  “Where you not hurt, you seemed to lag behind the group and you were silent the whole walk home. I wanted to say something but I know you don’t like being in large groups. I didn’t want to make you more uncomfortable.”

  What? Roman was stunned, he seemed genuinely concerned and even took his social anxiousness into account. He stared up at the knight, he wasn’t his usual stoic self. His brows were knit, there was a slight frown and his eyes were full of concern. Roman was speechless, he had never seen this side of him and never thought that he would. The knight leaned down, “Are you alright, you look like your burning up. Roman?” He pressed his hand against Roman’s forehead, this snapped Roman out of his trance.

  “I-I’m fine, really. I may have gotten a scratch but that’s it, I’m just tired.” Fredrick removed his hand, “Are you sure, I can call a healer its no-”

  “No I promise I’m just tired, I really appreciate you coming to check on me though. Thank you Fredrick.” He could feel his face grow even redder as he stared into the knight’s eyes.

  Hesitantly he stood up, “Alright, I will leave you to rest. Goodnight Roman.”  
Roman watched as he walked out, his face was bright red and he was grinning from ear to ear. He finished taking off his cloak and curled up in his blanket. Fredrick had to trust him a little for his emotions to show, he was infamous for being cold and unmoving. He felt all warm and fuzzy knowing that he let Roman see that side of him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about Fredrick, his handsome chiseled face, his… And suddenly a feeling hit him that he couldn’t ignore. He got up, looked out to make sure no one was outside, and made sure to securely tie his tent closed. He spent the rest of the night quietly calling out Fredrick’s name.

Notes---  
Hey thanks for reading this mess! Its been a long time since I actually sat down and wrote something so I'm pretty rusty. If you have any critiques feel free to leave a comment! I am working on the next chapter in between classwork, (college is great isn't it?) but hopefully it won't take to long.  
Thanks!


	2. Everybody Keeps Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned back to group, he knew he should go check on him. That’s what Fredrick would do if it was him, so Roman should do the same. But when you jack-off to the thought of somebody it makes things a little awkward when you have to face them.

 The party was back on coarse heading straight for Regna Ferox. Chrom wanted to negotiate with the Khan and hopefully secure them as allies. The party always broke off into groups, the treks were long so having someone to talk too helped pass the time. Usually Chrom and Robin would be together with Fredrick right behind them, and Roman would usually be with Lissa. But today was different, Lissa had become fast friends with Donnel so the two had paired up. Roman would have paired up with Stahl but Muriel had already claimed that spot. So he was left with Fredrick, and after last night he could barely look him in the eyes. To make matters worse he had to ride with him since Roman didn’t know how to ride horses. All he could do was hope they would be in Ferox soon.

 He didn’t know how long it had been but it was becoming more and more uncomfortable to sit behind Fredrick. He was pressed right against the knight’s back, worrying if he was holding onto him to tight. What if he was making Fredrick uncomfortable? The two hadn’t spoken at all today, what if he knew?? Roman was terrified of horses but he was even more terrified of these notions, so he loosed his grip. Unfortunately he loosened his grip just a little too much, and with perfect timing, as though it was scripted, the hose stumbled over some rocks. As soon as Roman started to fall Fredrick grabbed him, and then both preceded to fall. Luckily nether one was hurt, but at the moment Roman was too embarrassed to stand. He figured if he laid there long enough he would become one with the ground and disappear. He could hear Chrom and lissa laughing hysterically, and his sister checking on them.

 “Roman you all right? Roman, bro are you okay? Ro-,”

 “I’m fine, mostly, just wanted to take a nap on the ground. It’s our thing remember?”

 Robin smirked and in her worst Chrom impression, “ _There are better places to take a nap than on the ground_ ”

 Roman couldn’t but start cackling, which made Robin start giggling. Even Fredrick chuckled at the awful impression, Lissa was barley keeping it together ad Chrom just rolled his eyes.

 “You know I would have expected a much better impression from you.” Chrom turned to address the rest of the party, “We been traveling awhile, let’s settle down here and take a break.”

 Robin pulled up Roman and they joined the rest of the group.

 Everyone had gathered around a makeshift bonfire where a bear was being roasted. There was talk and laughter and Roman was enjoying listening to everyone. Eventually the bear was done and lunch was served. While everyone was getting their food, Roman noticed a lone knight watching the group. This was very odd for Fredrick, he was usually right in the middle of things (mainly because that’s where Chrom usually was). He turned back to group, he knew he should go check on him. That’s what Fredrick would do if it was him, so Roman should do the same. But when you jack-off to the thought of somebody it makes things a little awkward when you have to face them. Roman took a deep breath and marched towards him. Fredrick watched as he sat down and Roman spoke before he could.

 “What’s wrong Fredrickson, did you get from the fall. Do I need to get a healer?” He squinted at Fredrick.

 “I’m not hurt, nothing’s wrong. I’m just enjoying some time to myself.” Which he spoke as though it was rehearsed, he wasn’t a good actor.

 “Bullshit, I know somethings wrong because,” he stopped himself. He wasn’t thinking before he spoke.

 “Because?”

 What he wanted to say was because he wasn’t shoved up Chrom’s ass. But that’s not being a good friend and it certainly won’t help the situation.

 “Because…” think man think, “you’re not eating anything.” Well it was the best he could think of in the moment. He looked up at Fredrick who was wide eyed, and pale as a ghost. Wait, was he actually onto something!”

 Fredrick gulped, “I’m not hungry”

 “You haven’t eaten all day, I know you skipped breakfast to pack.”

 The knight glared at him and growled, “I’m fine.”

 Roman starred back, clearly he wasn’t good at this. And clearly Fredrick wasn’t as comfortable around him as previously thought. He said nothing and turned back to the bonfire. Fredrick’s face softened, and both sat in silence.

 “I’m sorry.” Roman half mutter, not looking at Fredrick.

 “For what?”

 “Bothering you.”

 “You never bother me.”

 Roman felt his face flush, he hoped he didn’t see. Fredrick sighed, “I can’t stand the taste of bear.”

 Roman whipped his head around, “Seriously? You’re out here sulking just because you don’t like bear?”

 Fredrick blushed, “I am not out here sulking! Even just the smell of it makes me nauseous.”

 “Alright, alright. We deal with this for another day, right now we need to get some grub.” Roman stood, and smiled at the knight, “And I know how to spear fish”

 Fredrick was a competent knight, but a terrible fisherman. Roman while a decent fisherman, was not good teacher.

 “Fredrick you trying to spear the fish, not obliterate it!”

 “I’m not throwing it that hard!” He yelled back, trying not to lose focus on a fish. He drew the spear back and launched it. It would have been fine if he was on land, but muddy riverbeds are known to be quite slippery. The force of the launch was just enough to cause him to slide, and he was thrown completely off balance. Roman was laughing hysterically, “You’re totally right, not throwing the spear hard at all! My apologies Sir Fredrickson!” He bowed.

 Fredrick smirked, drew his hand back and splashed Roman. Of course this caused him to retaliate and a splash war ensued. The two were laughing and splashing when this time Roman slipped. Fredrick instinctively grabbed him, his hands were on his hips and they were standing chest to chest. Roman was frozen, his face was hot and flushed, but couldn’t look away from his eyes. Fredrick broke the silence, “Are you all right?”

 “Y-yeah, I’m good. Thanks.”

 The two awkwardly stepped apart. Roman went to pick his spear back up, he looked at realizing two fish were caught on it.

 Everyone had already ate but the fire was still lit. They roasted the fish and warmed up by the fire.

 “Thank you for dinner Roman.”

 “No problem, the caught themselves honestly.”

 Fredrick fiddled with the cuff of sleeve, “I’m sorry for earlier too, I was incredibly rude to you.”

 “It’s alright, I didn’t mean to invade your personal problems.”

 “You didn’t invade anything. I know you just wanted to make I was okay, and If I didn’t want to talk you know I wouldn’t have.”

 “True. I’m just want to make sure I’m not annoying you.”

 “We’re friends Roman, I promise you will never annoy me.”

 Roman flushed, he turned to Fredrick with a shit eating grin, “Awwww, thanks _Fredbear_!”

 “Never mind, I take it back you are single handedly the most annoying person I’ve ever met.”

 Roman laughed, not noticing the warm smile from the knight. “All that aside we do need to work on your taste for bear. I can’t go catch fish like this every time.”

 “I know, I should be able to eat whatever necessary, just like everyone else.”

 “I wouldn’t phrase it like that but sure, next time they catch a bear your eating it.”

 Fredrick’s scrunched up in disgusted, just the thought alone was enough to make him feel sick. It had gotten late, the sun had already gone down and the moon was full. The two decided to call it a night. It was at this point Roman realized everyone else had set up their tents, and there was only one left. He and Fredrick would have to share, and he would be sleeping right next to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it as he help set up the tent. He sat facing the wall as he took off his cloak, he couldn’t breathe. Fredrick had already settled in for the night, it took all of Roman’s strength but he finally curled up in the blanket. The two were back to back, and he could barely breathe. He had imagined sleeping with him but not quite like this.

 “Goodnight Roman”

 “Goodnight Fredrickson.”

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god chapter 2 is here. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying whatever this is (I even got a super sweet comment!). Like I said last time please feel free to critique me, be as ruthless as you want. Well I'm mean don't leave like death threats and shit. Anyway I think I'm starting to ramble, but thanks for taking the time to read this!--Update-- I'm working on the next chapter but I want it to be longer than the previous ones. Mid-terms are finally over so i can work on it more! Thanks for your patience!


	3. A whole lot of expostition and little smootchin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman was speechless, he dreamed about this, he had fantasized about this and how suave he would be. He never thought it would happen though, and now he had no idea what to do.

The group had arrived in Ferox only to be met with a battle, not the best way to start the morning. It wouldn’t have been anything unusual except for an invisible force was taking out Ferox soldiers. This had both parties in an absolute panic, nobody knew when it would strike next. The shepherds had all huddled together and the soldiers had taken cover.

“Guys what going on, we’re still under attack right?”

A disembodied voice came from the middle of the group, everyone was startled at first until they realized it was just Kellam. After that fighting resumed as normal, then the order for the archers to shoot was given. They were up on the gate and the only thing you could do was take cover as fast as possible. Chrom was in the line of fire when a Pegasus knight came out of nowhere and swept him up. The group finally broke through and won. The Feroxy were incredibly strong, it’s no wonder Chrom wanted them as allies. The general, Rami, had finally been convinced that they weren’t bandits and agreed to set up a meeting with the Khan. For the moment everyone needed to rest and heal up. No one had gotten seriously hurt, but Robin took a couple of arrows to the leg and needed to stay off it for a while. Roman, Chrom, Fredrick and Lissa were all helping to make sure she didn’t hurt herself further, she had a bad habit of overworking herself even when injured. The meeting with the Khan was tonight and Robin claimed that she needed to be there to help negotiate. While she was good at working with people so was Chrom, he is royalty and being personable is basically a requirement. Roman helped to ease his sister onto the cot and Lissa began changing her bandages. He step out and walked over to Chrom and Fredrick.

“Maybe we should ask to postpone till tomorrow, we have injured soldiers they’ll understand.”

“Milord, the Feroxy are a warrior society, perhaps they will see us as weak if the meeting is postpone due to one skirmish.”

Chrom looked down and mumbled, “I can’t do this without her.”

“Milord,” he let out a deep sigh, “you have done things just like this before you met her. I know she gives you a great deal of confidence but,”

“Maybe I can help?” Roman interrupted.

Both turned to look at him. “I know I can’t replace my sister but,” he looked at Fredrick, “maybe with the both of us as backup we can ease your nerves.”

“An excellent idea, what do you say Milord?”

Chrom smiled, “The more the merrier right?”

That night the trio met with Khan Flavia and learned that she only controlled half of Ferox at the moment, and that Khan Basilio was in total control. She asked Chrom to be champion in the coming contest to decide the ruling Khan, promising him her aid. He accepted. Tomorrow night would decide if Ylisse would get Ferox’s help. It all depended on Chrom and the five allies he picked to fight alongside him. Robin would be mostly healed and she had already made it clear was going to fight. Lissa was going as well to keep an eye on her. Fredrick and Roman had already been asked and both agreed. Lastly Chrom asked Muriel to help, her and Robin’s magic would give the team some much needed backup. She agreed to help. All that was left was to rest up, since they didn’t really have the place or time to train. Roman did help Fredrick gather up and organize the weapons because that was all they could really do. Roman retired early, his nerves were killing him. He wasn’t used to having this much responsibility placed on him, there was a lot riding on this fight and failure would be detrimental. He curled in his cot and tried to occupy his mind with a book. His sister had lent it to him. It was a fairytale about a dragon princess who hast to bring two kingdoms together to end a catastrophic war. It was pretty good, and it let him escape for a little while. He was so absorbed in the pages that he didn’t hear someone come in. He also didn’t notice someone sitting down next to him.

“Must be a good book.”

Roman screeched and accidentally threw his book as he bolted upright. Fredrick snorted and retrieved Roman’s book. His face was flushed as the knight handed the book back.

“It’s pretty good.” He muttered as he ran his fingers through it pages, making sure none were bent or creased.

“How are feeling about tomorrow, you’ve seemed anxious all day.”

Roman stared blankly at his book, “Yeah, there’s a lot at stake.”

“There’s always a lot at stake, this is no different than any other battle.”

“I know but…” It was different, what his actions cause them to lose. If they don’t get help they may not be able to defend against Plegia.

Fredrick reached out and held his hand. “We’ll be fighting side by side like always, just pretend it’s an ordinary skirmish. You’ll do great.” His words were soft, his smile was warm, and felt every last worry melt away. They looked into each other’s eyes and held hands. For a moment the world was fine. The knight suddenly blushed, he mumbled something about it being late and how they needed to sleep so he was just going to excuse himself.

“Fredrick.” Roman blurted out as he was on his way out. The knight stopped and turned to him.

“C-c-can you stay with me, please. I know that I’m just going to worry all night, but maybe if you’re here it would calm me down enough to get a little bit o-of sleep.” He didn’t want Fredrick to leave, he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted that calmness to last. He clutched his book to his chest, and looked down. He knew his face was beet red. Fredrick walked back and laid down on the cot next to Roman.

“Thank you.”

The next morning Roman awoke curled up on Fredrick’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. Fredrick was still fast asleep, and Roman laid not wanting to ruin the moment. They had spent the night talking about nothing in particular, but it kept Roman calm enough to fall asleep. He wanted to tell Fredrick how he felt, especially the last few days. But for now he had to get up, today was the deciding fight and he needed breakfast. He sat up and tapped the Knight’s shoulder.

“Rise and shine Fredrickson, time to get up”

Not much happened that day, everyone was just waiting. Lissa kept checking Robin’s to leg to make sure it was healing properly. Then the time came and everyone headed out. Those who weren’t fighting were seated in the coliseum, everyone was a little nervous. The team got ready and waited to be called to battle. When the doors opened Fredrick squeezed Roman’s hand, he took a deep breathe pushed his nerves down.

They entered the area only to be greeted by a familiar mask, Marth. He had appeared once before when Roman and Robin had first joined the Shepherds, the group was attacked by walking corpses when Marth appeared out of nowhere to help. But now he was the enemy. Marth was fearless and ruthless on the battle field, fighting with everything he had. It was a hard fight but in the end they one, and Marth once again disappeared. Everyone was cheering. Chrom had lifted up Robin and was spinning her around, Roman let out a breathless laugh and leaned on Fredrick while he wrapped his arm around him. As they meet back up with the others and Flavia, Khan Basilio came to offer his congratulations and previous champion, a swordsman named Lon’que. Flavia gave full military support and it was time to head back to Ylisse.

\-------

“We have to rescue her Chrom!” Lissa was in hysterics. Maribelle, her best-friend, had been captured by Plegian soldiers. The story was that she had been caught inside the border, or that’s what Emmeryn had been told. They all knew better though, it was defiantly a trap but Chrom didn’t care. They were going to rescue her. The Shepherds headed to Plegia as fast as possible, no stops or breaks. Time was of the essence. When they arrived Gangrel was already waiting. He offered Maribelle in exchange for the Fire Emblem, since she so rudely invaded his country. Maribelle screamed that it was all lies. Chrom refused the offer and demanded her release, and then worst possible outcome happened. Gangrel declared war, and immediately ordered for Maribelle’s execution. Lissa lost it, but out of nowhere a blast of wind magic knocked back the soldiers long enough for Maribelle to put some distance between them. And with that everyone jumped into action. They were able to push back the Plegian army and get Maribelle and young mage named Ricken (whom was promptly scolded afterwords by Chrom for putting himself in danger like that). The victory was bittersweet though, the war had begun. But for now they could celebrate.

“Mari! I was so scared, did they hurt you!” Lissa ran straight her, tears in her eyes.

“Shush, I’m fine darling. It’s not becoming of a princess to sob like that in public.”

She held Lissa tightly, trying to calm her down. Lissa had told stories of Maribelle, she had grown up with Chrom, lissa, and Emmeryn, and she was another sibling to them. Chrom then introduced Ricken to Roman and Robin, he was a member of the Shepards but Chrom had left him back in Ylisse. He thought he was a little too young to be out on the battlefield, but after today he would be fighting with them. Once again the group headed back to Ylisse.

It was late when the group finally got back, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. Roman and Robin didn’t have anywhere to go, so Chrom insisted they stay in the castle. Emmeryn, Lissa, Chrom, Fredrick, Robin and Roman had all gathered around the fire place in what seemed to be a lounging area. They were remising and the twins were enjoying the stories. There was an ache in Roman’s chest, like he missed this. He wondered if he and his sister had shared memories like this. In all honesty they were complete strangers to one another, but he knew almost immediately how much she meant to him.

“So,” Maribelle leaned in looking at Robin and Chrom, “how long have you two been courting? Honestly I’m surprised Chrom is even courting, I never thought you would actually start to settle down.”

The two immediately flush, and Roman can’t help but laugh. “N-n-no Robin and I aren’t, we’re not,” Chrom stammered.

“Well if you two aren’t then you certainly should be darlings, you aren’t fooling anyone.” Maribelle chuckled. She turned to Fredrick, “And you darling are not fooling anyone either, just spit it out already.”

“Excuse me?”

“Fredrick the way you too look at each other is criminal, and you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He blushed but said nothing, and Roman (bless his heart) was completely lost. Eventually everyone filtered off to bed, but Roman stayed behind. He didn’t fill comfortable in such an extravagant place, instead he let himself sink into couch and let his mind wander. He heard footsteps and sat up to see who it was.

“While the couch is nice I don’t really recommend sleeping on it.” Fredrick said as he sat down.

“I guess you speaking from personal experience. I can’t really sleep anyway, these past few days have shot my nerves.”

“Mmm, I know that all too well.”

“Have you fought in wars before?”

“No, the last war ended when I was still small. My father fought in many though, he was the royal general. He has nerves made of steel and will just as strong.”

“So do come from some long line of generals and knights?”

“Something like that.” He chuckled. “I’m the only one of my siblings who decided to serve, they all had different dreams.”

“Did you always want to be a Knight?” Roman brought his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them.

“No, when I was younger I would help my grandmother in the kitchen. She taught me everything she knew, and I thought I was going to be a baker. My siblings didn’t want to be knights either, but when they left my father didn’t give me much choice with what I was going to be. And…” he paused for a moment, reliving the past. “I just wanted to make him proud.” Roman looked down at his feet, he could feel his eyes tearing up, like he knew exactly how Fredrick felt. He couldn’t remember why though. It was times like these when he so desperately wanted to remember his life, but those memories were gone.

“Are you all right” Fredrick almost whispered.

Roman looked up, “Yeah I’m…good.” He wasn’t great at expressing himself, could never find the right words to say.

“I’m sorry, I’m talking too much about the past. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have no recollection of your life.”

Roman shook his head and rested his hand on Fredrick’s arm. “No, I love hearing everyone’s stories, and I’m glad you want to share yours with me. I just wish I had memories to share as well. Besides, I’m making new memories being here with all of you.”

The two shared a smile but there was burning question in the back or Roman’s mind. He didn’t want to ask and ruin this moment, but he also knew he wouldn’t get another opportunity like this. He took a deep breath and went for it.

“So… about what Maribelle said to you earlier…” Roman avoided eye contact. Fredrick’s face turned completely pink, “Yes?”

Roman took a sharp breath and leaned in almost touching noses, “So do that mean you really are in love with Chrom?”

The color drained from the knight’s face, this was also when he realized how dense the boy was. He sighed, “I’m not in love with Chrom. I won’t deny that I had feelings for him but I accepted the fact he didn’t feel the same many years ago.”

So if she wasn’t talking about that who else would… Roman flushed and look away. Just because he wanted it to be him doesn’t mean that it is. Fredrick had been opening up a lot more, but maybe that’s just because they were friends now. Were they friends now?

“Roman.”

The knight’s voice was soft but it brought him back from his thoughts. His face was burning but he turned to the knight. He was flushed too.

“She was talking about you. I…” He didn’t know how to put it, the words escaped him. Roman was speechless, he dreamed about this, he had fantasized about this and how suave he would be. He never thought it would happen though, and now he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t move or speak, everything had just shut down. Fredrick felt sick sitting there in total silence, he knew that he had fucked up.

Roman could barely breathe or think but his body just stated moving. Fredrick had felt so ashamed he couldn’t look at Roman. He felt a hand brush back his hair and cup his face. He glanced up, Roman’s eye’s danced like sparking stars. He closed his eyes (prayed to Naga) and leaned in. He was met with the most gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest. Roman wrapped his fingers in Fredrick’s hair, what was gentle had turned intense and passionate.

“FINALLY!” Robin screamed at the top of her lungs. Both men clanked their teeth together as they jumped back.

“Shit!” Roman felt like his teeth were vibrating.

“Ah, gods Robin! How long have been there!”

Chrom poked his head from behind Robin, “Long enough.”

“You too!” He grumbled and put his head in his hand.

Robin spoke, “You to have been making eyes at each other for months now, and we just wanted to make sure you two finally confessed. Honestly we were planning to set you both down and tell you if you wouldn’t tell each other.” She waved her hands, “But you two finally came together so we’ll just leave you alone now! Night boys!”

Neither one could believe what just happened. Roman looked at Fredrick.

“Do you think everybody knew?”

Fredrick sat there for a moment, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, chapter 3 is finally done! I try to edit as I work and after but its midnight right now. Sleepiness and editing don't work well together. Hope this chapter wasn't to long or boring and as always feel free to leave comments and critiques. Also shutout to Ray cause your comments are so nice! Also I have a KH fic I'm probs not gonna finish but I think I might post what I wrote anyway. So look at for that I guess. Thanks!


	4. Its a cheesy one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always felt like he could never burden anyone, you don’t make many friends with that line of thinking. Fredrick had thought it was better that way, but now it might cause problems with Roman. Just another way they were going to fall apart.

It had been a long sleepless night. After being spied on, Roman and Fredrick didn’t really know what to do. They ended up awkwardly leaving to go to their respected rooms. Fredrick just lied there, he couldn’t stop thinking about what to do now. He really didn’t like the twins at first, but over time Roman won his trust. He honestly thought he would get turned down, and now he was at a loss. He had never been romantically involved with anyone. All he could think of was how things were going to fall apart.  
The sun was just about to rise, streaks of pink and orange tore though the dark sky. Fredrick had gotten up early for his morning training, now he was sitting out on the terrace drinking tea. He always watched the sunrise with a hot cup of tea. It was his post training ritual.

“Good morning.” Emmeryn spoke as she sat down.  
“Good morning Emm.”

Normally he would be more formal but she was like a sister to him, so the formalities were dropped in private.  
“ I must apologize to you, on behalf of my brother. He meant no ill will in eavesdropping last night.”  
He chuckled and shook his head, “ You don’t need to apologize,” he paused for a moment, “I assume he told you about Roman and I?”  
“He did. I’m happy for you, I know how lonely you get.”

He would never admit it but she was right. He always felt like he could never burden anyone, you don’t make many friends with that line of thinking. Fredrick had thought it was better that way, but now it might cause problems with Roman. Just another way they were going to fall apart.

“You seem worried.”  
“I'm always worried.”  
Emm laughed, “Yes but what is specifically bothering you at this moment?”  
He hesitated. It was nothing, and it was nothing he needed to bother her with. He sighed.  
“Is it Roman?” she arched her brow.  
Of course she knew. She could glance at a stranger and know their whole life story. He sat his cup down and turned to her, “Partially.”  
“If you wish to talk about it I'll gladly listen, you always think you’re a burden but that’s not true.”  
“That’s what I'm worried about. Relationships require both people to rely on each other. If I can't open up this is going to fail.”  
“Fredrick.”  
“I'm scared Emm, all this new to me. I have know idea what I'm suppose to do.”  
“You worry far to much, the simple fact that you're in a relationship means you had open up a little bit. Just take things as they come and don't force things into place. I'm sure you two will be great.” 

Both smiled, she always knew what say to make him feel better.  
“My Lady your presence is needed in the great hall.” Phila stood in door way waiting.  
The two left and Fredrick finished his tea.  
\---

Roman awoke fairly early and headed to the barracks to train with the rest of the shepherds. He arrived to hushed voices and glancing looks. Everyone knew, his sister and Chrom wasted no time. He immediately felt uncomfortable. Vaike was the first to pipe up, “Look who it is, the conqueror of knights himself!”

Roman turned right around and left. He knew Vaike wasn’t being mean and Roman conqueror of knights had a nice ring to it. He just couldn't stand having all those eyes on him. He decided his best bet was to hide in the library for a little while. He had just gotten into an interesting book when he heard footsteps bounding toward him. He looked up to a furious Chrom, steam was practically rolling out his ears. 

“I don't know the full extent of what was said to you but everyone who had a hand in it will face—”  
“Nobody said anything to me, well nothing vicious anyway.”  
Chrom was very confused, Roman figured he needed to explain himself. He signed and confessed why he ran off suddenly.  
“Oh.” Chrom looked ashamed. “Guess that’s my fault, I should have waited for you to tell everyone when you were ready. I of all people should have known that.”  
“So you are hooking up with my sister?”  
Chrom turned bright red and Roman simply smirked, “Don't worry I know how to keep my mouth shut.”  
He put his head in is hands, “I'm so sorry.”  
“Don't worry,” he patted Chrom's back, “I’ll get over it.”  
\---

Robin, Chrom, and Fredrick were working well into the night. They needed to figure out how to handle the war declaration, and strategize about handling futures battles. Roman was also present but it was just to get coffee for everyone. It was his way of being helpful. Everyone was grumpy and tired, Chrom especially. He opened a window for some fresh air but stopped. 

“There’s an intruder on the grounds.”  
\---

“I'm telling you the truth.”  
“And what proof do you have, all I'm hearing right now are threats.”

Marth had broken in to warn them of an assassination attempt, but no one was buying it. Out of nowhere a masked figure tried to jump Chrom. Marth jumped in front and blocked him, knocking off his mask. 

“Thank you I- you’re a woman?”  
“Yes I am, I'm surprised you hadn’t figured it out. Now do you believe me?”

More assassins surrounded the palace, the commotion alerted the rest of the shepherds. Everyone was ready for brawl. A woman-taguel had joined the fray, promising to protect Emmeryn. She seemed sincere and there wasn't a lot of time, they drove the intruders back took out their leader. A thief had also helped them during battle, both him and the woman were declared shepherds. But something odd had stirred in both Roman and Robin. The man who lead the assault had called to them, like he knew them. It all felt very wrong. Robin stayed with Chrom and the others, there was a lot to sort out. Roman needed someplace quiet. He knew that man, but it didn’t feel right. He felt angry and scared; who was he and how did he know them? Questions were racing through his mind but fell silent when a hand touched the small of his back. Fredrick was concerned as always, he knew something was wrong. 

“Roman,” he thought for a moment. “Lets head in. Its getting late, I'll make us some tea.”  
“That sounds nice.”  
\---

“I know his face but I have know idea who he is. It was like something was trying to wake up, everything just felt wrong.”  
Roman clasped his hands around the cup, its warmth seeping in. He looked at Fredrick, who was deep in thought.  
“It's a little late ask him anything.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I'm so sorry, I wish there was something…”  
“It's okay, really. I don't who he was so it doesn't really matter.”  
“But he could have told you about your past.”  
“I know, but I'm okay not knowing who I was.”  
He clasped Fredrick’s hand and smiled. “I get to make news ones every day, and there's no one else I'd rather make them with.”

Fredrick rolled his eyes at the cheesy sentiment but leaned in to kiss Roman. Tea and conversation were had but eventually Roman retired to his room. It had been an eventful evening, but Fredrick still had things to tidy up. After putting away dishes and cleaning up the war room he made his way to bed. Walking past he could here muffled cries. He stopped, it was Roman. He slowly opened the door, he was curled up in the middle of his bed.

“no, please gods no. stop.no no,”  
“Roman.” He closed the door and walked in, “Roman wake up. Its just a dream.” He sat on the edge of the bed, gently trying to wake him up. Roman sniffled and sat up, clearly disoriented from whatever nightmare he was having. Fredrick reached out and pushed his hair back out of his face. Roman leaned into the touch. 

“What was the dream about.”  
“I don't remember…. It was…I was…. I don’t know.”  
Tears were still rolling down his face, Fredrick wiped them away.  
“Your okay now, everything's fine. The dream is over, it's okay.”  
Roman buried his face in Fredrick's chest, he held him close. Everything was silent, until Roman started snoring. Unfortunately he fell asleep sitting up, Fredrick didn't want to wake him. He akwardly maneuvered to a laying position, but now he also couldn’t leave with Roman on top of him.  
\---

“Wow already sleeping together, what has it been like two days?”  
“We weren't having sex! Unfortunately.” He muttered under his breath.  
“Huh, I'm sorry what was that?” Robin cupped her ear, leaning into him. He laughed and shoved her off. The two were tasked with sorting inventory, it was going to take awhile.  
“Did you have any weird dreams sis?”  
“I'm not really sure but Chrom said I was growling in my sleep.”  
“Yeah I'd say that’s pretty stran—Wait a minute! Oh you wanted to mock me while your sleeping with Chrom!?”  
“Like you didn't already know.”  
“True.”  
Both worked in silence for a moment.  
“Did you getting an odd feeling from the guy last night.”  
Roman looked up, “Like we knew each other.”  
“So you felt it too.”  
“Yeah, do you think he really knew us?”  
“I don't know.”  
\--

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall for lunch, all in their usual spots. With the exception on a few new faces. 

“Still, letting a thief join is pushing it. A thief who betrayed his previous employer on top of that.”  
Chrom waved his hand, “But he did it for the right reasons, he has morals you know.”  
“He Is A THIEF.”  
“I think it'll be fine, he seems trustworthy.” Roman snorted, he could see that vein on Fredrick's temple ready to pop.  
Lissa chimed in, “Yeah! You didn't trust Roman either but look at you now!”  
“That’s different.”  
“Yeah Lissa, he thought we were assassins not thieves. Its totally different.”  
Fredrick groaned, and Roman looked up at him batting his lashes.  
“You’re a nuisance.”  
“I'm your nuisance.”  
Fredrick smiled, “Yes you are.”  
\---

The day was fairly normal , Gauis and Panne got proper introductions. Gauis had a major sweet tooth and Panne was standoffish, but both seemed nice. After dinner Roman and Fredrick took a walk through the palace gardens. The sun was just starting to set, everything was covered in a golden hue with fireflies beginning to stir. The gardens were lush and everything was covered with vines and flora.

“Its beautiful.” Roman gasped. The two were walking, hands interlocked.  
“It is, but I value its quietness more so than its beauty. I thought it would be a nice place for us to have a moment to ourselves.”  
“That’s a long winded way to say we're on a date.”  
“This is a date?”  
“I mean we're dating and this is pretty romantic. It seems like a date.” He gave a confused look to Fredrick, who was just as confused.  
“I did ask you out to spent time together, I guess that makes it a date.”  
“You know,” Roman rested his head on the knight's shoulder “I think we're terrible at this.”  
Fredrick chuckled, “ I think your right.”

He cupped Roman's face, lifting his chin up for a kiss. It was soft, lips just barley touching. Roman leaned into it wanting more. Fredrick's hand moved to the nape of his neck pulling him in even closer, with his other hand resting at the small of his back. They were chest to chest, Roman was running his hands through his soft maple colored hair. Everything felt warm, he was so close he could hear Fredrick’s heart racing. They broke apart for a brief moment, and Roman gasped. Fredrick began to pepper kisses along his neck. He made a trail back to his mouth, kissing deeply. The two were brought back to reality with the sounds of other people in the garden.

“I think making out in public may not be the best idea.” Fredrick said, still holding Roman.  
“We should head back in, I have to cut our date sort though. I promised Robin I'd help clean up from inventory this morning.”

They walked back in, Roman giving him a kiss before parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been like 3000 years since I posted, its been, a summer. Anyway as per usual feel free to critique me. Thanks❤


	5. Captin Crunch's Opps All Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeryn was dead. Martyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper is the reason I added those tags to story. So, here's a complete different turn from what's been written. Its just one tiny chapter tho.

  Emmeryn was dead. Martyr. Things happened, but its blurry. Emmeryn. Roman sat in his room. The air was still, everything felt empty. He held his head in hands, thinking of everything he could to drown out the silence. Emmeryn. She was so calm, flying. His head shook violently trying to destroy the thought. He kept replaying everything over and over. His eyes stung, his face was burning and felt stiff were tears had dried. Slowly he sat up, he didn't even remember how he got there. What about everyone else, his sister, Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick… He had no right to be this emotional, he barley knew her. He should be comforting the others. Was it even his place to comfort them? With a sigh he threw his cloak on and left. His footsteps shattered the silence of the hallway. Robin's door was cracked, he stopped and peeked in. She looked like a little kid, curled up hugging her knees. He stepped in, she didn’t move. He sat next to her, he didn't know what do. He felt his eyes burn again. Robin sat up and clung to her brother. Neither knew what say.

  “Roman,” her voice was quiet and hoarse, “Roman I was useless. I couldn’t do anything, my only job is keep everyone safe, alive and I…..” her voice cracked. She couldn’t hold back the tears. Roman held her, like if her go she would disappear. He didn't know what say, or if he should speak at all. The was an ache in the back of his throat.

“I love you.” Waterfalls ran down his face. She started sobbing.

“I love you too.” She wailed through tears.

* * *

 

  Robin had fallen asleep, she was exhausted. Roman quietly left, he felt drained. He had no idea what time it was. He wanted to comfort his friends. He wanted to be comforted. A scowl ran across his face, what a selfish thought. He didn't know how to feel, except guilty. He trudged back to his room. Everything felt heavy. He collapsed on the bed, he wanted to sink down into it. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up to a normal day. This was all a bad dream and everything would be fine tomorrow. His throat stung, tears burned his face as he sobbed. His chest was tight, ears ringing, when did the room start spinning? Why couldn’t he breathe? WHY COULDN'T HE BREATHE? Roman was gasping for air, causing him to choke on tears. He was struggling, fighting an enemy he couldn’t see. His head was spinning, how was the silence so loud? He couldn't get air. He rolled off the bed. 

  Sumia was walking back down the hall. She and few others had been checking on everyone trying to help. Lissa had already passed out, and chrom had made himself sick. She felt useless. She jumped when a thud came from the room next to her, she swung the door open. Roman was gasping for air, he didn't look right ,his face was dark and his eyes glazed over. She panicked, she ran like mad woman down the hallway.

“LIBRA!LIBRA! HE'S NOT BREATHING!”

* * *

 

  Sumia slumped on the floor, bawling.

“I'm such an idiot.” 

  Libra sat his staff down and tucked in Roman. “He's fine, he just passed out. I think he had a panic attack, I'm glad you came and got me.”

“But what if he, I should have—”

“You didn't know what to do, so you got someone who could help. That’s the best thing you could have done.”

  Sumia wiped her tears as she stood up, “I should go tell Fredrick what happened."

“The boy needs rest—”

“Fredrick’s his boyfriend.”

“Go tell him.”

* * *

 

  Fredrick sat in chair next to Roman's bed, looking out the window. He had been helping take care of Chrom and Lissa. After they were settled he was going to check on the twins. It made him anxious that he hadn't seen them all day. Then Sumia came and got him. She told him he could stay. He knew she wanted him to sit down and rest. Everyone had been telling him to take it easy, but the moment he stopped all he could see was her. It made the back of his skull burn as he tried to bury it. He should of check on him sooner, he was kicking himself. Gods he was so stupid, a knight who can't even protect people. His skull burned. It should have been him, he should have saved her. A knight's most basic duty is to lay down his life for his master's. He should have saved her. She was more important. She was…. He broke. He couldn't hold back anymore, it was the first time he cried over her. He felt like a child screaming for their mother. Lost. Gods he was useless. 

  Fredrick had only ever cried in front of Emmeryn once. He was 10, his mother was ill at the time. He had decide he was going to become a great knight to protect her from getting sick ever again. His father had been training him extra hard all day, every battle he lost. He was stressed and taking it out on his son. His father told him he would never be a knight, he was a useless child like his brothers. He was hiding behind his favorite tree in the garden. Emm brought him cookies, she bandaged his scrapes. She told him he would he would be great. How did you know? Because only a knight as great as you, cares about protecting people so much.  
He sniffled, and then all was silent again. He looked at Roman, he was breathing normally and the color had returned to his face. He check his hand, color was good there too. He stared out the window, dark blue and orange swirled around the setting sun. The bed creaked as Robin stirred awake, his head was in fog. He jumped when a hand pushed his hair back.

“It’s just me.” It was such a gentle whisper he almost didn't hear it. 

  He realized it was Fredrick as his eyes focused, he threw his arms around him.

“Fredrick, I'm so sorry, I, I'm not good at this. I’m not good at comforting people but I'm here, okay.”

The fog cleared from Roman's head, “I had an, episode, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” his voice cracked, “I should have checked on you sooner, I-“

  Roman pushed back to face him, “No, Fredrick this isn't about me, I'm fine.” He cupped his cheek, “How are you doing? Have you ate today?” 

  Fredrick pulled Roman's hand down and held it. “Roman you watched Emm fall to her death, you’re not okay. I’m not okay, none of us are. We're all hurting, it's okay to hurt.”

  Tears started rolling down his face again, he hated being vulnerable. But so did Roman. Maybe if it was just between the two of them it wouldn’t hurt so much.


	6. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look its the happy fun times and dick I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just it's own thing outside of the story. Also I learned that writing porn is hard. Who knew.

  The moring light danced into the room, casting a golden hue. Roman threw the covers over him desperate to block it. He was not a morning person. Frederick was, but not this particular morning. It was his day off and he was perfectly content to stay wrapped up in the covers with Roman. It wasn't always like that though, even on his days off Frederick would still find work to do. It took a lot of patience and time but Roman eventually taught him that it was just as important to relax. Roman was snuggled up to his chest, there was strong smell of bonfires and iron. It was soothing, familiar.        

_Grrrooowwwwlll_. Both were immediately awoken by Roman's stomach. The knight stretched and started to get up.

  "Freddie noooo, don't get up yet," Roman held onto him, "just stay in bed with me." He gave him his best puppy dog eyes, complete with fluttering eyelashes. Fredrick smiled and softly kissed him. Roman whined when he pulled away.

  "I don't think your tummy would appreciate that." He said poking Roman in his side. Roman fell back onto the bed, hands over his stomach.

  "Noooooo, I'm too lazy eat. Just stay here and starve with me." Fredrick rolled his eyes.

  "You stay here, I'll cook and then we'll have breakfast in bed." Roman grumbled, "Nooo, you do all the work. I'll get up it's fine."

  "I love you, but the last time you tried to cook you almost set the entire kitchen on fire."

  "ALMOST, besides if I never cook how am I supposed to learn?"

  "Fair point." He sighed.

  "Compromise, you can help me and we still get breakfast in bed." Roman shot up, "Deal!"

  The meal was made and nothing was set on fire. This time. Though, all Roman did was hand Frederick things and watch over his shoulder. The two were back in bed enjoying the meal and each other's company.

  "So," Roman said through a mouthful of bacon, "do we really have to go to Mari's luncheon? Can we just say I'm sick and stay home?"

  "No."

  "Oh come you can at least humor me. I don't like all those fancy people and their snooty faces."

  "Roman."

  "They're snooty." The conversation continued and eventually Roman took their plates to the kitchen. Fredrick was relaxing when Roman pounced onto the bed. He landed on Frederick's chest with a thud. Roman licked his lips.

  "What's for dessert?"

  Fredrick burst out laughing, he looked up to Roman's grumpy face. He reached up and tucked his bright white hair behind his ear.

  "That was so cheesy, love." He moved his hand to his chin, tracing his jaw. Roman leaned into the touch.

  "I'm just trying to set the mood, and you're making fun of me."

  "I would never make fun of the silly things you do."

Roman kissed him, "Liar." And he kissed himed him again. Fredrick's hand was behind his head, tangled in Roman's hair. His other hand rested on the small of Roman's back, hand underneath his shirt. Roman trailed kisses down Frederick's neck, landing on his collarbone. Fredrick hummed as his hand traveled along Roman's spine. Tingles shot up back causeing him to gasp. Fredrick kissed his neck, latching on to a spot just underneath Roman's jaw. He let out a soft moan. And that was the moment foreplay was over. Fredrick sat up, taking Roman up with him. He lifted Roman's shirt off, and kissed him once more. How could he resist? Roman was flat on his black, watching Frederick strip his pants. He bit his lip, stifling a moan. Fredrick was all muscle, built by years of training. There were scars of course, and Roman knew all there stories. As Fredrick was getting the oil, Roman removed his pants. Fredrick oiled his fingers and carefully slid one in. Roman's breath hitched. Soon he started to hum, and Fredrick slowly added more fingers. Roman was moaning loudly when Fredrick pulled out. Fredrick reached for the oil again, this time oiling his cock. He slowly pressed in, Roman let out a moan when he was fully in. Fredrick held Roman's hips as he thrusted. Roman arched his back and moaned, calling out his name. Fredrick thrusted faster and Roman was done. His moans were almost sinful as he came. Fredrick didn't last long after that and came inside Roman. The lied there, coming down off a high. Eventually they got up and cleaned off, but quickly returned to bed. It was Fredrick's day off and the two had a full day of doing nothing.The rest of the morning was spent curled up with each other.


End file.
